culdecarbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Newton Pud
Newton Pud is a person from the Little Big Planet universe, serving as the main villain of the third game in the series. He has primarily appeared in Cul De Carbon, but he has appeared in Cul De Sac, and only appeared in game once at Poste Bac. Background ' '(In-Game Canon) Newton served as a villain in LBP3, tricking Sackboy into thinking his mother, Nana Pud, was planning on releasing three sealed titans from their jar. Sackboy, trusting Newton, breaks into the Stitchem Manor, defeats Nana Pud. Newton then proceeds to release the titans, thinking that it would help improve his home planet of Bunkum. He unwittingly gets possessed by them, turning hostile towards the hero, and launching the player off the roof. Newton moves on from the Manor, and attempts to take over the world, taunting Sackboy all the while. The entire rest of the game is spent trying to stop Newton's rampage and defeat the titans by reawakening heroes who defeated them in the past. Slowly but surely, all the titans are released, showing that Newton mentally was under control of an alter-ego of his, who saw everything as negative, and kept on berating Newton to the point he was unrecognizable. He broke free eventually, only to nearly get digested alive by the final Titan. Newton's airship gets blown up in the final battle, and he nearly gets killed along with the four heroes. Luckily his father, Captain Pud, catches them, scolds Newton, and forces him to send Sackboy and his new three friends home. (Cul-De-Carbon) Newton arrived in Cul De Carbon in the year 2017, apparently exiled due to his crimes on his homeward of Bunkum. Whilst on the Earth, Newton discovers Ventus, using his trickery to fool him, Dimentio, and Luigi to take a family heirloom back from The Foundation, running off with the precious gem for unknown purposes. Ventus hunts out Newton, as he runs into Novida, an inter dimensional princess in the now-nonexistent haunted mansion. The two strike an alliance, though both agree to pull off less harmful villainy after they nearly destroy Ventus. Later on, he reconciles with Ventus, to aid him in bringing down Mr. L and Dimentio, later fusing into Super Dimentio. Newton attempts to drive off the duo by fabricating Pure Hearts, and acting as if he was trying to rival Super Dimentio's villainy. Venus soon hijacked the plan, believing Newton to be serious, as Dimentio flings Newton far away. Since then, Newton has never responded to Ventus at all, out of anger. At an unknown time during the summer, he struck an deal with the alien overlord Giegue/Giygas, giving Newton certain targets to dispatch for him. The first of these was Samus Aran, but she saw Newton as nothing more than a nuisance than a threat. He soon diverted his attention to Richard (Gretchen), then known as Soliare. He spent multiple months spying on Richard, and prying into his relationship with Samus. Novida met up with him again, and after trying to figure out what made him a poor villain, decides that he's not threatening, nor a good villain. Gigue slowly became unsatisfied with the results of the job, forcing Newton to move onto his next phase of his plan. Newton planned to frame Richard, supposedly "committing the most evil thing possible: destroying the bravest and most powerful man in town." He attacked Richard at Cafe Defender, using his Popit abilities for the first time in battle. Newton lost the fight, remaining emotionally and physically broken. Despite Newton's plan deviating from what he wanted, he was successful in breaking Richard emotionally. This would later cause guilt in Newton, making him feel guilty for his actions. At this time, he met Red, a ferrywoman from the underground. She helped serve as a part-time friend for him, though he didn't always follow her. Eventually, his guilt hit it's peak, causing him to seek out Richard to explain and apologize. Richard ignores him, and Newton runs to Red, to explain. Red realizes that Richard aided in the escape of Izuku Deku, who attacked her friends, and causes her to panic. Newton, out of self-hate, and rage, attacks Deku, after he mistakes Deku for threatening Red. As a result, he delayed a battle against a Super-Saiyan with Deku, causing an innocent bystander to be killed. Out of remorse, Newton took to hiding in the countryside. After a long time spent by Newton contemplating his life, he slowly tries to rejoin society. After rejection from multiple people, he slowly develops depression, and becomes much more solemn. During this time, he begins development of the Newtonifizer, a gun that slashes time spent attempting Newtonification by 99%. This grabs Giegue's attention, but he makes sure that the tech cannot be utilized by Giygas' forces or anyone else without his own aid. Newton becomes much more violent when mocked, and outright attacks others during this time. After Newton becomes way too attached to Red, he is outright killed by Zo-Deku for trying to stand up to him. This turns his attitude in a complete 180, making him realize how absurd he's acting, and returns to his usual cheery and snarky self. He finishes development on the Newtonifizer, and starts to apologize and make amends to those he's wronged, including Magolor, Richard, and ZoDeku. Though not long after, Novida did return to Cul De Carbon, interacting mostly with Dark Dedede, a being from another dimension. Newton becomes upset that she didn't look for him while he spent all this time looking for her, and Dark Dedede attacks. Newton cowers as Novida stops his assailant, and runs away, still a bit soured by how Novida practically forgot about him, but still is able to see her as a friend. Description Newton is a Sack-person from the planet Bunkum, the son of Captain Pud and Nana Pud. He wears primarily purple for clothing, wears galoshes, and has a lightbulb for a head. The light that emanates from his head is purple, he often has a cheshire-cat like smile, and he wears a top hat made out of an Egg Timer to hide his bald spot. Newton is friendly at times, and can be particularly aggressive towards people at others. He often is snarky, sarcastic, and goofy, but can also act to fit the mood. Newton has the ability of being able to build absolutely anything out of thin air, using his Popit, but he doesn't use this ability very commonly, due to his morals. He wields an assortment of gadgets, including the Pumpinator, a handheld Vacuum cleaner that can both vacuum and blow away objects. Abilities & Powers * Ability to make any material out of thin air * Newtonification * Able to create a weapon out of anything * Able to destroy anything (Not used as often) * Create a robotic clone of anyone * Hacking Skills * Partial Immortality (Can die multiple times) * Can fly using Tetherless Jetpack Weaknesses * Any sort of agreement to friendship or companionship * Fire * Plasma * Spikes * Drowning * The Dark * Being threatened * Being mocked for being a lightbulb * Being too sympathetic or empathetic Major Relationships/Connections: Negative: Richard- Newton is absolutely disgusted by the behavior of modern-day Richard. In the past, when Samus and Richard worked as a team, he absolutely admired him. He now sees Richard as a train wreck, attempting to help him, but always gets shot down by Richard, and insulted. Newton both wants to knock some sense into Richard, but wants to help get his life back together. After ruining Richard's life by pulling strings behind the scenes, he wishes to apologize, but even then, he will not be responded to. Ventus- After Ventus dismantled Newton's plan to help exile Dimentio from the world, he has never spoken to Ventus again, and absolutely refuses to mention him or act as if he ever existed. He does still miss their friendship, but is still incredibly miffed after that event. Dimentio- Newton only has slight admiration in Dimentio for how complex and smart he and his plans are. Other than that, he immensely hates Dimentio's guts and awaits the day that Newton is able to absolutely destroy him in battle, and humiliate him. Neutral: Samus- Newton has a great admiration for Samus and what she stands for, being a perfect model, and not being a stock-female superhero. However, he is immensely frustrated at Samus for absolutely ditching Cul De Carbon when Richard turned to the dark side, and Giegue began his slow climb to power. He sincerely wishes for her return and for her to save him from all the terrors of the town. Novida- Newton truly admires Novida and sincerely enjoys all the time spent with her when possible. He sees her as the perfect opposite to himself, and enjoys when they pull off crimes. However, after one time of working for Doctor Doom, Novida suggests that Newton's problem with being a villain is that he's not threatening at all. This, combined with the fact that she's dissappeared, caused Newton to suffer from a mental breakdown, and strike an alliance with Giegue to make himself much more threatening. He still misses her. Izuku Deku- Newton feels guilty for nearly cracking open his skull, despite Deku having his skull healed by Red. There's no hard feelings between them. Giegue- Newton sees them as some sort of a mentor, helping Newton hone his skills. Giegue and Newton work off each other's work, with Newton producing upgrades to his pod and other additions. Giegue helps support Newton's work and actually appears to care a slight bit for him, despite constantly abusing Newton, both emotionally and physically. Giegue serves as the only friend who is always there for him, despite also using Newton for other purposes. Positive: Sarah G. Wolf- While not interacting with her that often, he sees her as an innocent child who needs to be protected, and should be truly appreciated by others. Red- His only current friend who actually listens to him on a common basis, an odd woman who appears as a child, but is over eons old. Newton partially wishes for her safety and gets very angry whenever someone mistreats her or abuses her. Magolor- While he's only talked to Magolor a couple of times, he truly admires him for actually pulling off a betrayal plot better than himself. Though, Newton's not above ribbing Magolor for many of his shortcomings, such as being short or being bested by an orange with a spear. Newton would not be opposed to working with Magolor, though only on the circumstances that Magolor doesn't get top billing for name as a team. Trivia * Newton is commonly called a Pumpkin or Jack-O-Lantern, due to his signature smile. * Newton actually flunked Popit Academy, the education for usage of a Popit and other tools. * His last name is a pun on pudding, as his mother's name is a pun on Banana Pudding * In LBP3, he's voiced by Hugh Laurie, a comedian, and an associate of the series' famous narrator. * Newton has an odd verbal tic, calling people Chum, Mate, or Pal. * Because he goes off the logic of Little Big Planet, he has come back from death multiple times. * Newton has died at least 10 times in Cul-De-Carbon * A scrapped Zeppelin based on the one Newton owns in LBP3 was planned to be in CDC, but is being reworked. Category:Established Characters